El extraño mundo de Luna
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Luna recorre un mundo que es tan diferente y extraño como ella, pero igual de maravilloso y fascinante, junto a unos personajes muy peculiares. Respuesta al Reto "Érase una vez" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds. El cuento "El mago de Oz" pertenece a Lyman Frank Baum, yo sólo me basé en él para escribir ésta loca historia. El título viene de "El extraño mundo de Jack" una película dirigida por Henry Selick y basada en dibujos y un poema de Tim Burton.

**Respuesta al Reto "Érase una vez" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y mas". **

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

...**:::EL EXTRAÑO MUNDO DE LUNA:::…**

Saltaba de baldosa en baldosa, jugando a no pisar las líneas divisorias, avanzando lentamente por el camino amarillo; como si no estuviese flotando en el cielo, como si no existiese el riesgo de resbalar y caer, como si no pudiese morir.

No sabía dónde estaba, tampoco qué hacía allí, pero no le importaba. El lugar era hermoso y la altura le proporcionaba una vista excepcional. Hierba, animales y flores de colores por doquier. Los pájaros volaban a su lado mientras le cantaban una melodía y le hacían cosquillas al rozarla. Todo era simplemente maravilloso y ella se sentía extasiada y feliz, muy feliz.

En determinados puntos, el camino parecía una montaña rusa y descendía en picada, dejándola sin más remedio que caer al vacío y disfrutar del vértigo en su estómago, sin ser consciente del peligro.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, decidió descansar un rato, a pesar de no sentirse cansada, al fin y al cabo no tenía prisas, ¡ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde iba! Era extraño, pero en ese lugar no se cansaba, no sentía sed, ni hambre, ni sueño. Era como si no necesitara nada de eso. Aunque sí que sentía el inclemente frío que había, pese al radiante sol que brillaba en el cielo. Ese lugar no parecía seguir un orden lógico.

Recostada bajo un árbol, comenzó a jugar con las flores a su lado, agrupándolas por colores y tamaños, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo una voz a su lado.

—Acomodo las flores —respondió señalando lo obvio, pero sin alzar la cabeza ni dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Luna Lovegood, ¿y tú? —preguntó, más por cortesía que por verdadero interés.

—No tengo nombre, así que puedes llamarme como quieras, aunque todos me dicen Espantapájaros.

Al escuchar aquello, Luna alzó sus grandes y brillantes ojos celestes hacia su interlocutor, quien se sobresaltó al ver esos ojos saltones. El sujeto identificado como "Espantapájaros" era todo de paja, de pies a cabeza, pero no de cualquier paja, sino de una color rojo fuego, incandescente; sus ojos eran azules y en su cara parecían haber varias pecas. No sabía por qué, pero el sujeto le recordada enormemente a alguien.

El hombre de paja se estaba poniendo nervioso, esos ojos le daban miedo, lo hacían sentir inseguro e intimidado, era como si ella lo estuviese traspasando con su mirada… y era aterrador. Le daba escalofríos.

—Ron —dijo ella.

— ¿Cómo?

—Te llamaré Ron, tienes aspecto de Ron. —Ella no sabía de dónde había sacado el nombre, pero le parecía perfecto para ese sujeto y con eso le bastaba.

Aquella niña le ponía la paja de punta, así que decidió sólo asentir y aceptar el eso que Espantapájaros.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad, antes de volver a su trabajo con las flores. Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentirse libre de aquella mirada.

—Busco a un poderoso mago para que me dé un cerebro para pensar.

Luna frunció un poco el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, pero no dejó de acomodar las flores.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Es un largo camino, no creo que quieras caminar tanto. —En realidad no quería que ella lo acompañara, lo ponía nervioso.

—No tengo nada más que hacer. —Agarrando un par de flores y colocándoselas en su rubio cabello, se puso de pie y comenzó a dar saltitos hacia el camino amarillo. — ¡Vamos!

Una vez arriba de las baldosas, flotando en el aire, empezó nuevamente su juego de saltar sin pisar las líneas, dejando atrás a su rojizo nuevo amigo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es para allá? —La detuvo él.

— ¡Este camino debe llegar a alguna parte! —gritó a lo lejos.

Con algo de reticencia, el hombre de paja comenzó a seguirla, pero a diferencia de ella, lo hacía tenía cerebro, pero sabía que no quería morir estrellado contra el piso.

Avanzaron por largo tiempo, si es que podían hablar de tiempo en ese extraño mundo, porque las horas parecían no pasar. Siempre estaba soleado, siempre estaba tranquilo, siempre estaba hermoso. ¿Acaso allí las personas no dormían? Corrección, ¿allí habían personas?

En algún punto, el paisaje cambió y se hizo menos pintoresco y más agreste, pero igual de maravilloso y frío. Desde la altura, un destello brillante y cegador llamó la atención de ambos viajeros: era algo que se encontraba en medio de un pastizal, pero no podían distinguir exactamente qué era.

Haciendo gala de su falta de cordura, Luna saltó y se dejó caer del camino hacia el pastizal, quería ver qué era eso que brillaba tanto. A Ron ni tiempo le dio de gritar cuando la rubia loca ya estaba en el suelo dando saltitos hacia la cosa brillante.

— ¡Loca! ¡Estás loca! —gritó Ron desde las alturas, tirado sobre el camino mientras asomaba su cabeza. Él no tenía cerebro, pero tenía instinto y eso no era algo que entrara en su lista de cosas seguras.

Sin importarle los gritos del espantapájaros, Luna llegó hasta su objetivo y se dedicó a examinarlo. Lo miró desde distintos ángulos y le dio unos golpecitos, pero nada ocurrió. Era una cosa toda de metal, del color del oro y un poco oxidado, de una forma muy extraña a su parecer.

— ¿Qué es? —gritó Ron desde el camino.

— ¡No sé! —Primera vez en su vida que veía algo así.

Mientras examinaba el curioso objeto, se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había visto: una lata de aceite. Con cuidado la tomó y la volcó de lleno sobre el objeto de metal, bañándolo por completo. Inmediatamente, éste comenzó a moverse, obligando a Luna a alejarse un poco.

— ¡Ya era hora! —exclamó el… ¿hombre? — ¡Pensé que me quedaría así para siempre!

— ¿Qué cosa eres? —preguntó Luna con sus ojos brillantes llenos de emoción y curiosidad. —Demasiado metálico para ser un humano —susurró para sí misma mientras le daba leves golpecitos—, y demasiado activo para ser sólo un objeto.

—Aléjate de mí, niña insolente, ¿no te enseñaron modales? —gruñó la cosa. —Mejor dime, ¿tú quién eres?

—Luna Lovegood—respondió como autómata mientras lo miraba maravillada desde otro ángulo.

—Lunática —se burló él.

—Prefiero Luna —aclaró alzándose de hombros, como si ese sujeto no se estuviera burlando de ella.

Con sus profundos ojos grises, el hombre de lata le dedicó una mirada despectiva e intimidante a la rubia; quería tenerla lejos. Le caía mal, y ella se tomaba muchas confianzas como para acabarse de conocer. Sin embargo, Luna, o no se daba cuenta de las miradas y el aura negra y tenebrosa alrededor del ser, o las ignoraba olímpicamente, porque ella seguía muy feliz en su trabajo de analizar y descubrir los misterios de esa extraña cosa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —El humanoide decidió ignorarla y ella lo miró extrañada — ¿Tú tampoco tienes nombre? Yo le puse Ron al espantapájaros —comentó señalando hacia arriba, donde se prolongaba el camino.

Con hastío, pero también algo de curiosidad, el hombre de lata dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba la pequeña molestia que ahora lo acompañaba y descubrió una cosa incendiándose en medio del camino. Enfocando mejor la mirada, se dio cuenta que no eran llamas, sino una cabeza roja que contrastaba escandalosamente con el amarillo de las baldosas y que enceguecía con la intensa luz del sol.

Ron, al ver que lo estaban señalando y observando, frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de rabia con la boca — ¿Qué tanto me miran, ah? —gritó.

—Si quieres te puedo poner un nombre —comentó Luna, pasando descaradamente del grito de su amigo, quién comenzó a gritar improperios a diestra y siniestra al saberse ignorado.

Su enlatado compañero bajó la vista y la miró desafiante. —Ni lo sueñes, Lunática.

Sin embargo, Luna no le prestó mucha atención y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que hablaba consigo misma.

Con el instinto asesino a flor de piel, el hombre de lata decidió irse de allí y retomar aquello que estaba haciendo antes de quedarse inmóvil. Esa rubia loca era un tormento y mientras más distancia hubiese entre ellos dos, mucho mejor.

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó de repente Luna antes de empezar a correr hacia la ferretería ambulante. — ¡Te llamarás Draco! —le informó con entusiasmo al tiempo que lo alcanzaba.

El aludido siguió caminando y caminando, ignorándola, mientras ella le seguía el paso.

— ¿Te gusta? Me costó mucho decidirme, estaba entre Draco y Ferret. Draco suena más bonito, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Ahora lárgate, Lunática —gruñó.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes un pésimo humor?

Agotando su poca paciencia, Draco iba a gritarle a Luna que lo dejara en paz. Sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta porque antes de abrir su metalizada boca, Luna ya lo estaba arrastrando, literalmente, en dirección contraria. Quién diría que una criatura tan pequeña podía tener semejante fuerza.

Luna lo arrastraba mientras daba saltitos y cantaba algo que sólo ella conocía. Desde el punto de vista del espantapájaros, era aterrador. Automáticamente cerró la boca y se quedó esperando como un chico obediente a que llegara su nueva y terrorífica amiga con el montón de chatarra que traía a rastras.

— ¿A dónde demonios me llevas? —siseó Draco mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse.

—El espantapájaros necesita un cerebro, pero tú necesitas un corazón. Iremos con un poderoso mago para que te dé uno.

— ¡Yo no quiero un corazón! —Comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu, tratando por todos los medios de librarse del agarre. Sin embargo, la mano de la chica parecía estar fusionada con su brazo, nada de lo que hacía funcionaba.

Luna seguía brincando y cantando sin verse afectada por el constante movimiento de su compañero. Ella iba feliz porque podía ayudar a alguien a conseguir algo que necesitaba. No importaba si no lo quería.

Al llegar al camino de baldosas amarillas, donde la esperaba Ron, y ver que éste estaba demasiado alto como para subir, se alzó de hombros y continuó su camino paralelo a él. En algún punto el camino debía descender lo suficiente como para que ella se pudiera montar.

— ¡Vamos! —le gritó a Ron, quien comenzó a seguirla desde las altura como un autómata. Definitivamente no quería caer en la garras de esa rubia psicópata.

Luego de muchos e ingeniosos intentos de zafarse, Draco se resignó y trató de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la mirada más gélida que tenía, ¡que nadie se atreviera a burlarse de él!

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad caminando, o en su defecto siendo arrastrado, el camino de baldosas descendió lo suficiente como para que Luna y Draco se pudieran montar y continuar su camino desde las alturas. Ron los ayudó a subir, no sin quejarse del nuevo acompañante, con el cual había discutido, porque Draco no quería que un insulso espantapájaros lo tocara.

—No te enojes, Ron. Entiende que el pobre necesita un corazón —comentó Luna risueña, sin ser consciente de la burla implícita en sus palabras.

Ron estalló en carcajadas, todo su mal humor se había esfumado, y Draco gruñó y maldijo furioso, con muchas ganas de tirar a esa rubia del camino y que se estrellara contra el piso. Se regocijó con ese pensamiento por un momento y luego sonrió al imaginarse a la bola de paja acompañando a la rubia. Paz. Felicidad para él. Era bastante tentador. Lástima que él no era un asesino.

Entre insultos, canciones y saltitos, avanzaron un buen tramo del camino, hasta que de repente, y sin saber muy bien cómo pasó, Ron comenzó a rodar camino abajo mientras gritaba improperios. Sólo se veía una bola en llamas rodar y rodar por todo el descenso del camino. Luna lo miraba entre sorprendida y divertida, mientras Draco sólo sonreía con arrogancia y algo de maldad.

— ¡Tú! —gritó Ron una vez que dejó de rodar y se medio estabilizó.— ¡Fuiste tú! —gritó nuevamente, ésta vez señalando a Draco, quién solo se alzó de hombros.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Draco mientas descendía lentamente por el camino.

— ¡No finjas! Me metiste el pie para que me tropezara y cayera.

— ¿Por qué habría yo de gastar mis energías en ti?

— ¡Porque me odias, por eso! —Ron en ningún momento había dejado de gritar, mientras Draco permanecía impasible con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Yo no hice nada.

Mentira. Sí que lo había hecho, pero eso no era algo que él fuese a admitir. No si podía hacer rabiar a la bola de paja.

— ¡Ya verás pedazo de chatarra oxidada….!

— ¡Que lindo! —chilló de repente Luna, interrumpiendo la amenaza de Ron y llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

Ambos personajes voltearon a ver a Luna y siguieron con la mirada la dirección que señalaba su dedo.

A lo lejos se veía claramente un pequeño y pintoresco pueblito, con muchas casas juntitas de colores brillantes y estrambóticos, pequeñas calles de piedra y muchos adornos. El pueblito se veía bastante sobrecargado, pero extrañamente bonito y acogedor.

Luna chillaba y brincaba más de lo normal, emocionada por ir hasta allá; Draco miraba el pueblito con desagrado y Ron con cara de idiota.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —Luna se bajó de un salto del camino y, por un momento, Draco tuvo la leve esperanza de que se le enredaran los pies y se estrellara contra el suelo. Lamentablemente para él, no pasó.

Ron suspiró y también se bajó del camino para seguir a la rubia loca. Las esperanzas en Draco renacieron, pero se esfumaron tan pronto como Ron tocó a salvo el suelo. Gruñendo por su mala suerte, él también se bajó del camino de un salto, cayendo todo lo elegante que su oxidado cuerpo le permitía y se dispuso a seguir al par de tarados que iban delante.

De cerca, el pueblo era mucho más abrumador que de lejos, parecía que las casas iban a caerte encima y las calles se hacían mucho más angostas por momentos. Además, los colores brillantes parecían quemarte los ojos y derretirte la retina. Y, por increíble que pareciera, a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que había, todos caminaban cómodamente y sin tropezarse. Casi un milagro.

Luna se sentía extasiada, allí habían toda clases de criaturas, excepto humanos, y cada nuevo ser que veía le parecía más fascinante que el anterior. Así como ella misma era objeto de fascinación para los pueblerinos. No podían creer que una humana estuviese caminando entre ellos.

— ¡Estúpida, fíjate por donde caminas! —gritó molesto Draco, haciendo voltear a Ron y a Luna.

Una gran cantidad de gruesos tomos estaban esparcidos por la calle, mientras una joven de cabello castaño y orejas de ratón, ataviada en un vestido rojo con lunares blancos y medias negras, zapatos a juego con el vestido y una cinta roja en el cabello; se quejaba adolorida por el golpe que recibió al caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Sin importarle mucho el daño que pudo haber recibido la chica, Draco siguió caminando mientras farfullaba una gran cantidad de insultos.

— ¿No piensas ayudarme? —le preguntó molesta la chica.

—No tengo porqué hacerlo.

La castaña bufó y se puso de pie, sacando a relucir su larga cola; de una zancada ya estaba a escasos centímetros del hombre de lata, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue tú culpa que se me cayeran todos los libros, debes ayudarme.

—Primero, tú tropezaste conmigo —enumeró con su dedo Draco. —Segundo, yo no trato con ratas de bibliotecas. Tercero, tú tienes manos para recogerlos solita, yo no tengo porqué ensuciarme.

— ¿Ensuciarte? —preguntó ella soltando una sonora y sentida carcajada. —Si estás todo oxidado, no podrías ensuciarte más aunque quisieras.

Con el ego herido y la rabia bullendo en su interior, Draco tomó aire y se dispuso a decirle hasta del mal que se iba a morir. Sin embargo, por segunda ocasión, Luna lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, interrumpiéndole.

— ¡Yo te ayudo, toma! —La chica miró hacia su costado y pegó un brinco al ver los brillantes y celestes ojos de Luna.

— ¡Una humana! —chilló con sorpresa, dejando atrás todo su enojo.

—Soy Luna, él es Ron —señaló al espantapájaros—, y él Draco. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Luna, haciendo caso omiso de la sorpresa por su condición.

—Hermione.

—Que feo nombre —se burló Draco.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. —Cállate, que no estás en mejor posición que yo, pedazo de oxido ambulante.

De nuevo iban a comenzar a discutir cuando Ron apareció en escena, entregándole a Hermione uno de los tomos que se le habían caído.

—Toma —susurró quedo. Sin embargo, para su propia humillación, fue ignorado olímpicamente.

Draco y Hermione se enzarzaron en una pelea verbal que llamó la atención de todos los que pasaban por allí, quienes miraban asombrados como la siempre pacífica e inteligente chica sacaba a relucir su lado más sagaz y salvaje.

Ron estaba furioso por haber sido ignorado, y ciertamente, por seguir siendo ignorado. Por más que trataba de llamar la atención de la hermosa ratoncita, ésta solo tenía ojos y atención para el odioso y arrogante hombre de lata. Parecía que el mundo se podía caer a su alrededor y ellos ni cuenta se darían. Ron estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea debido al enojo, y eso no significaría ninguna diferencia de su estado actual, teniendo en cuenta que él era rojo como el fuego.

Luna, por su parte, mientras sus dos recientes amigos discutían, recogía y ojeaba los gruesos tomos que estaban esparcidos por la calle. Cada título más interesante que el anterior y ella estaba deseosa por leerlos todos.

De un momento a otro y sorprendiendo a los presentes, unas estruendosas y rítmicas campanadas comenzaron a resonar por el lugar y a hacer estragos en los tímpanos de los habitantes, quienes jamás se acostumbrarían a aquel torturante sonido.

Una vez que cesaron, Hermione comenzó a dar saltitos en su sitio y a murmurar cosas que sólo ella entendía. Sacó de su vestido un reluciente reloj de cadena y un grito asustado salió de su boca al verlo.

— ¡Es tarde! —chilló. — ¡Voy tarde!

Como un torbellino, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras recogía los tomos y decía una y otra vez que iba tarde.

— ¡Cuando quieras te puedo dar una fórmula efectiva contra el óxido, Draco! —gritó en la lejanía, corriendo con los tomos entre los brazos, agitando la cola y dejando a todos con la boca abierta, ¿no se suponía que estaban discutiendo?

Cuando la pequeña conmoción general pasó, todos volvieron a sus labores. El dispar trío se quedó un rato más recorriendo el pueblito. Luna disfrutando de la vista y las cosas, Ron farfullando por haber sido ignorado y Draco con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

Al volver al camino de baldosas, los tres se montaron y continuaron su camino. Poco a poco el paisaje agreste se fue convirtiendo en un oscuro y denso bosque, donde el frío se hizo más inclemente y el silencio ensordecedor.

Sus propios pasos y el chirrido que hacia Draco al mover sus oxidadas piernas, eran lo único que escuchaban. No habían pájaros, no habían animales, no había nada. Sólo árboles… demasiados árboles para el gusto de los tres. Las ramas se entrecruzaban por su camino, haciéndoles más difícil el avance y poniéndolos en riesgo de caer. Ron estuvo tambaleándose varias veces y, de no haber sido por Luna, habría caído sin remedio alguno.

Había algo tenebroso en ese bosque que los ponía en alerta y les daban ganas de devolverse, pero no habían llegado tan lejos como para echarse atrás.

Un gemido bajo y asustadizo los hizo detenerse en seco y mirarse entre sí.

— ¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó el espantapájaros, que en ese momento estaba en el suelo por haber tropezado con una rama, temblando y tragando grueso. — ¿Lo escucharon, verdad?

Sus dos acompañantes asintieron y el gemido volvió a escucharse.

— ¡Viene de allá! —dijo Luna, antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el lugar del sonido.

— ¿Acaso esa chica no sabe lo que es la sensatez? —susurró Ron.

Draco se alzó de hombros, sin estar dispuesto a admitir abiertamente que, por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con la bola de paja.

Sin más remedio, ambos seres siguieron a Luna, adentrándose más en el bosque. El gemido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y frecuente.

— ¿Qui-quiénes so-son us-ustedes? —preguntó una gruesa y temblorosa voz detrás de un árbol.

—Luna, Ron y Draco—respondió Luna—, ¿y tu?

— ¡Soy un gra-gran y fuerte le-león!—Luna ladeó un poco la cabeza desconcertada, ¿los leones grandes y fuertes tartamudeaban?

—Si eres grande y fuerte, ¿por qué te escondes?

—Te-tengo miedo —confesó.

— ¡Un león cobarde! —se burló, Draco. — ¡Qué vergüenza!

De atrás del árbol salió un enorme león negro con profundos ojos marrones que temblaba y rehuía la mirada.

— ¡Patético! —bufó de nuevo, Draco.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó amablemente, Luna.

—Ne-Neville.

—Cobarde y con un nombre horrible, ¿qué más se le puede pedir a un león?

— ¡Cállate chatarra! —gritó, Ron. Luego se dirigió a Neville: —Si eres tan miedoso, ¿qué haces en este —miró a su alrededor y contuvo un temblor— bosque?

—Iba a bus-buscar a un gran ma-mago para que-que me hiciera va-valiente.

— ¡Nosotros también! —chilló emocionada, Luna. —Ron necesita un cerebro y Draco un corazón, ¡acompáñanos!

Ahora con Neville acompañándolos, el grupo volvió al camino y continuó con su viaje. Un muy difícil y enloquecedor viaje, según Draco. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con una rubia loca y una bola de paja ambulante, sino también con un retrasado y cobarde león. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Y claro, como las cosas siempre pueden ir peor, un rayo salido de la nada impactó contra el camino, destrozándolo y dejando una gran separación entre los extremos.

— ¡Moriremos, moriremos! —gritó asustado Neville, escondiéndose, tanto como un enorme león podía, detrás de Luna.

Luna, por su parte, miraba con ojos perdidos hacia la espesura del bosque, tratando de descubrir de dónde pudo provenir aquel rayo. Sin embargo, no vio nada; el follaje de los árboles le bloqueaba la vista. Dando un par de pasos hacia delante, llegó al borde del camino y, agarrando impulso, saltó hacia una rama cercana. El león se tapó los ojos con las patas y Ron contuvo el aliento.

— ¡Andando!

— ¿Estás loca? Yo no haré eso —declaró Ron. Sin embargo, Luna hizo caso omiso de su comentario y siguió descendiendo por las ramas, Ron miró incrédulo a sus otros 2 compañeros. —No lo haré.

Draco comenzó a analizar la situación. El rayo los había dejado incomunicados con el resto del camino, si querían avanzar, debían hacer lo mismo que Luna, descender, llegar al suelo y continuar. Si deshacía el camino andado volvería a la seguridad del pueblito y se quitaría de encima a esos tres insufribles personajes. Sí, eso haría, al fin y al cabo, él no necesitaba un corazón.

Dio media vuelta y un par de pasos cuando, salido de la nada, otro rayo impactó frente a él, pasándole muy cerca y deteniéndolo en seco.

—Ahora ya no tenemos otra opción que seguir a la loca —susurró apesadumbrado Ron.

Draco gruñó molesto, volvió a darse media vuelta y saltó a una rama cercana para seguir a Luna. Ya no tenía más opción.

Ron y Neville se miraron entre ellos.

—No me moveré de aquí. —Ron se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer al piso. Nada ni nadie lo obligaría a hacer semejante temeridad.

—Me da mie-miedo bajar po-por ahí. —Nevile puso cara de preocupado e intentó acostarse, pero el camino era demasiado angosto para su enorme cuerpo, así que se quedó sentado, observando el descenso de Luna y de Draco.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una gran cantidad de rayos comenzaron a lloverles encima.

— ¡Moriremos! —volvió a gritar Neville.

Los rayos no paraban de caer y de perseguirlos, obligándolos a saltar por su vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tanto el león como el espantapájaros habían llegado a tierra firme antes que Luna y Draco, quienes los miraban sorprendidos.

— ¿No era que no ibas a bajar, bola de paja? —se burló Draco.

— ¡Cállate! —siseó.

Al llegar a tierra, Luna se acercó a sus dos amigos y le dio un beso a cada uno sin motivo aparente antes de seguir avanzando dando saltitos.

— ¡Lunática! —gritó Draco mientras corría y quitaba a Luna del alcance de un mortal rayo que iba en su dirección.

—Los voy a matar, los voy a matar —comenzó a cantar una chillona y siniestra voz desde las profundidades del bosque—, de aquí no van a salir y al mago nunca llegarán —continuó cantando.

Neville rápidamente corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol. ¡Era demasiado joven y cobarde como para morir!

— ¡BU! —dijo una voz a su espalda y Neville pegó un agudo grito y corrió despavorido a esconderse detrás de Luna. — ¡Qué cobarde! ¡Qué cobarde!

Del árbol donde anteriormente estaba el león, salió una mujer de piel cetrina, con abundante cabello negro y ojos escarlata, contorneándose sensualmente con cada paso que daba, pero con una sonrisa sádica y desquiciada que rompía atrozmente su apariencia de _femme fatale._

— ¡Pero miren nada más! —chilló. —Un horrible espantapájaros, un oxidado hombre de lata, un cobarde león y… —se quedó un momento mirando a Luna de arriba abajo con cara de desagrado— ¿tú que eres?

—Luna Lovegood—respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en la boca. Draco, Ron y Neville la miraron con cara de desconcierto. —Mucho gusto, señora. —Los tres seres se miraron nerviosos entre si y compartieron un mismo pensamiento: estaban muertos.

— ¿A quién le dices señora, mocosa insolente? —siseó la mujer, con los ojos ardiendo de furia.

— ¿No es usted una señ…?—Antes de que Luna pudiera terminar, Ron le tapó la boca con las manos para que no siguiera cavando más hondo su tumba, pero definitivamente ya no había salvación posible.

Miles de rayos comenzaron lloverles y el bosque comenzó a incendiarse. —Morirán, morirán, Bellatrix los acabará —cantó de nuevo la mujer.

Y como si la destrucción fuese animada por su canto, las llamas se hicieron más grandes, la tierra comenzó a temblar y los rayos cayeron más rápido.

— ¡Me quemo, me quemo! —comenzó a gritar Ron, mientras corría en círculos.

Efectivamente, su pie derecho estaba prendido en fuego, el cual se expandía velozmente por todo su miembro. Si no hacían algo pronto, el espantapájaros sería consumido por las llamas en cuestión de segundos.

Haciendo gala de su rapidez felina, Neville se abalanzó sobre él y con sus enormes patas apagó las llamas, dejando algo maltrecho y chamuscado a Ron, pero vivo. Con ayuda de su hocico, lo subió a su lomo y comenzó a correr hacia sus otros amigos, quienes trataban de alejarse de las llamas.

—Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí —dijo desesperado Neville.

— ¡Por allá hay una salida! —gritó Luna mientras señalaba hacía una luz brillante en el fondo del bosque. Luz que inmediatamente fue tapada por el cuerpo de Bellatrix que les sonreía de forma desquiciada.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —gritó Ron algo adolorido. — ¡Luna, chatarra, súbanse en el lomo de Neville! —Sin tener mucho tiempo para dudar, ambos hicieron lo que Ron les dijo. — ¡A máxima velocidad, Neville! —Dudando de la capacidad mental de su amigo, Neville lo miró como si estuviese loco. — ¡Confía en mi!

Cerrando los ojos y agarrando impulso, Neville arremetió con todo hacia la mujer. Cada vez estaban más cerca de ella y Bellatrix reía y cantaba más fuerte, segura de sí misma y de su victoria. A pocos metros del objetivo, el espantapájaros se quitó su sombrero y se lo lanzó. Con un rayo, Bellatrix incineró el sombrero, pero se distrajo lo suficiente como para no moverse a tiempo y ser arrollada por el león, quien le paso sus cuatro grandes y pesadas patas por encima.

Neville, a pesar de sentir el cuerpo bajo sus patas, no se detuvo hasta salir del bosque y llegar de nuevo a la luz del día. Una vez allí, se dejó caer cansado al suelo.

—Bueno, creo que ya no necesitamos buscar al mago —susurró Luna, los otros 3 la miraron confundidos.

—Yo aún quiero mi cerebro —refutó Ron.

—Tú ya tienes un cerebro, pensaste cómo sacarnos de allí e ideaste un plan. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente. —Ron se quedó callado, con las palabras de Luna dándole vueltas en la cabeza. —Gracias a ti estamos aquí.

— ¿Y mi valentía?

—Salvaste a Ron y arrasaste con la señora que nos quería matar, Neville. Eres el más valiente de los leones. —El aludido hinchó el pecho de orgullo y sonrió contento.

— ¿Y el corazón de la chatarra? —preguntó Ron.

Luna se quedó callada un momento y luego sonrió —Draco me salvó y no nos abandonó, yo creo que eso es tener corazón.

—Te dije que no necesitaba uno, Lunática.

Luna le dio un beso y Draco desvió la mirada —Quizá tengas el corazón más noble de todos.

Ron y Neville estallaron en carcajadas y Draco gruñó molesto, ¿era necesario que lo dejara en pena?

— ¡Quiero volver al pueblito! —declaró animada Luna, poniéndose de pie y dando saltitos de regreso.

—No pienso meterme de nuevo en ese bosque —chilló Ron.

—Claro que no, ¿acaso estás loco? Lo bordearemos —declaró contenta antes de comenzar a cantar.

Los tres seres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron ante lo irónico de la situación: la loca hablando de locura.

Resignados, se dispusieron a seguirla. Draco con una sonrisa arrogante en su metalizada boca; Neville, con los ánimos renovados, trotando ligeramente; y Ron, tirado sobre el lomo de Neville, evaluando sus daños…

**~Y colorín colorado, éste Fic se ha acabado~**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Tomatazos o aplausos? Incluso a mí, ésta me parece una idea bastante loca. Casi tan ilógica como Luna y, por lo tanto, espero que se hayan reído y les haya gustado. Me costó un mundo escribirlo T.T

Tu momento Dramione, Javy. Logré incluir a Herms :D

Gracias a Coniwii (Bubbles of colours) por tomarse el tiempo de betear esta locura :p

Sigan leyendo para conocer un poco sobre la idea en mi cabeza…

**Aclaraciones: **

1.- Éste "mundo de Oz" es tan fantástico como "El país de las maravillas"

2.- En teoría, Luna no está dentro del cuento, ella _ES_ parte del cuento, pero sin pertenecer allí. Yo lo imagino como mundos paralelos, o algo parecido.

3.- "Ferret" significa Hurón.

4.- Hermione es una versión mejorada de Minnie Mouse combinada con McTwist, el conejo de Alicia. _-¿Quiénes se dieron cuenta?-_

5.- Todos los personajes tienen algunas de sus características físicas originales.

6.- No hay "Mago" porque al final Bellatrix es quién les ayuda a obtener aquello de lo que carecen. En mi cabeza esa es su función, no es mala ni buena, sólo hace su trabajo; aunque eso no quita el hecho de que esté completamente chiflada. Si no logran vencerla, entonces no merecen obtener las cualidades que desean e irremediablemente ella los matará. Al ellos salir del bosque, el camino se reconstruye y Bellatrix esperará paciente a sus próximos adversarios.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadrito de abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
